


Class Ring/毕业戒指

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 哈尔还有另一枚戒指，对他来说和绿灯戒指一样的重要。现在它是布鲁斯的了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Class Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983422) by [Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale). 



> words：8300+

戒指不适合。

它设计的初衷应该是比他稍微再细一点的手指。只差那么一点点，但足以让他无法佩戴。除非他想把它改大一点，但他不想。他不想让戒指原来的主人戴不了它。

哈尔是从美国空军学院毕业的，这个布鲁斯知道，但他对此也只是有个粗略的了解。这所学院隶属于美国空军，是马丁乔丹的母校，也是哈尔年少时梦寐以求的地方。人们总是会错误的认为哈尔是个笨蛋，可是笨蛋进不了空军学院，尤其是，还成为了战斗机飞行员。

布鲁斯把戒指放在手里掂量着。沉甸甸的，由14k金打造，中间镶嵌着一颗绿色的石头，有着和哈尔绿灯戒指不一样的分量和坚实触感。那一枚戒指几乎是飘渺的，它所肩负的责任远超于形式。而这一枚则代表着过去，代表着哈尔人生中鲜少被提及的那部分。

对布鲁斯而言，他花了经年累月的时间才意识到自己对哈尔·乔丹知之甚少。他知道童年时的那场悲剧，父亲的过世，以及母亲的恩断义绝。他知道哈尔一直处于失业状态，穷得叮当响，还经常不在地球。他知道哈尔曾是空军的战斗机飞行员，军阶升至上尉，之后荣誉退役，虽然有传言说他殴打过一位高级军官。

但他意识到，所有的这些信息，他都只知道表象。哈尔在军队服役期间到底做了些什么（他从来不知道哈尔在美国空军特种作战司令部工作过，或者说他参与过慎重武力行动（1995年北约针对波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那地区所进行的军事轰炸行动中所使用的任务代号）。不知道他是否还和以前的空军战友有联系，也不知道他在其它部队有没有要好的人（两项都是真的，玛拉（同属于空军特种作战司令部）是个有些吓人的角色，还有马克（陆军）以及塔利娅（海陆），他们让他想起奥利和戴娜。）他从来没想过要去深入的调查。对他而言，关于哈尔他最在意的是现在，是绿灯侠，和他们之间的关系。

当今晚早些时候哈尔把这枚戒指给他的时候，他惊呆了。哈尔几乎没有佩戴过他的学院戒指，它是他离开空军后珍贵而私人的财产，从未向任何人展示过。

而现在哈尔把它给他了。问了他一个很简单的问题，然后就给他了。

布鲁斯想象着在五月举办婚礼的话会是个怎样的场景。


	2. Chapter 2

哈尔亲吻布鲁斯的手掌，静默欢喜，戒指在布鲁斯手中闪烁着白金与翡翠色的微光。在把它给布鲁斯之前，他小心的清洗擦拭过，知道戒指很长一段时间都被锁在一个小箱子里，存放在当地银行，而这家银行在海滨城的大毁灭中幸存了下来。布鲁斯在他的睡梦里不老实的乱动，因为哈尔的碰触皱眉，但幸运的没有醒来。在连续两晚追击小丑后，他需要更多的休息。

当哈尔刚进入空军学院的时候，他就开始为他的毕业戒指攒钱。他知道母亲不可能会给他这笔钱，也不想伸手向他的教父母要。埃丝特阿姨和泰勒叔叔会支持他，但哈尔还是不愿意。他想自己来。所以夏天的时候，除上课外他接了好几份兼职工作，确保自己存好一笔钱，能够买得起他的毕业戒指。另外还有一笔钱，来自他的勤工助学津贴，虽然两笔钱的绝大部分都花在了他的教材以及生活费上。

然后到了买戒指的那天。他必须得万分小心，知道没有第二次机会。戒圈他一直想要白金的，可是真到了买戒指的时候，他在挑选石头的颜色上踟蹰了。他在黄色和绿色中犹豫，这残忍的讽刺从来都伴随着他。那一天，他最终选择了绿色，而那枚戒指，则一直佩戴在他的手指上，陪伴了他整个军队生涯。对他而言，这枚戒指代表了他曾经实现的，以及将会实现的梦想。

可是当他离开空军的时候，垂头丧气的拿着荣誉退役证书（甚至还略微认真的思考过如果他没有获得荣誉退役称号就再殴打一名高级军官），他把它收了起来。现在它只代表着支离破碎的梦想和人生的残酷。他参加过南斯拉夫战争，参加过海湾战争，可是他的母亲拒绝见他依然令人伤心欲绝。面对着戒指，他无法不想起自己甚至连道别的机会也未曾被给予过。

所以他把它收起来了，结束了他人生中他不愿意结束的篇章。

阿宾苏的死亡以及绿灯军团的出现带给了他一枚全新的戒指，开启了他另一种人生。绿色好像总会给他带来新的开始，即使当它只是某种邪恶的粉饰时。可是这枚戒指带给他了布鲁斯。这世间唯一能让他接触到哥谭人的东西。哈尔毫不犹豫的相信，如果他留在空军，那么这生都不会与布鲁斯交汇。所以从这点来说，他很高兴自己离开了。

因为这样，因为绿灯的戒指带给他了布鲁斯，带给他了灾难也带给他了爱，所以他决定打开那个锁着毕业戒指的箱子。用那枚戒指再次开启人生的新篇。那枚戒指，代表着他曾经是，又将会是什么样的人。

另外他同意布鲁斯。五月会是个举办婚礼的完美季节。


	3. Chapter 3

吉姆有他们父母的结婚戒指。

直到最近哈尔都一直以为是在杰克那，只是他不想用在自己的婚姻上。他从未真正思考过自从兄长去世后戒指去了哪里。哈尔知道母亲不愿意让他继承，甚至不愿意让他继承家里面的任何遗产（他有那件夹克的唯一原因是他从家里跑出去的时候穿在了身上）可是从头到尾，都是吉姆在拥有他们父母的结婚戒指。

“我有他们的戒指，”吉姆说，看着哈尔。哈尔过来给吉姆送结婚请帖，邀请他，苏还有孩子们，下一家他准备去卡萝和凯尔那。

“什么？”哈尔说，谁是他们，他疑惑着。“你有谁的戒指？”

“爸妈的，”他说，拿出来给哈尔看，“妈去世之前把它们给我了。杰克想给他和珍尼丝买新的，所以妈就把它们给我了，希望我能在结婚的时候用上。我也没有，但我把它们留下了。”

“为什么你要告诉我这个？”哈尔说，彻底迷惑了，“靠，我一直以为在杰克那里，要么在海滨城的毁灭中遗失了，要么他用着。我总是很惊奇我的毕业戒指没有在那场灾难里损坏。”

“没有，妈一开始就给了我，并让我永远不告诉你它们在我这，”吉姆说，研究着自己的手，“她知道如果你真思考的话，你会以为在杰克那。她没想过你这辈子会结婚，因为之前你就会先死于坠机。”

“我有些时候都怀疑她希望我坠机，”哈尔低低说着，太小声了吉姆听不见，“可这还是不能说明你为什么要告诉我这些。我不会索要它们或者之类的。”

“我知道，但是你不知道它们真正在哪让我觉得很不安，”吉姆承认道。

“吉姆，在生命的最后那天，妈尽她最大可能的，斩断了我和这个家，和你们的全部联系，”哈尔坦荡荡的，“如果我用了那对戒指，她的鬼魂可能会回来缠着我声嘶力竭的尖叫。”

“可是···”

“没关系的，吉姆。现在让我们把注意力放在一些令人高兴的事上来，像是小霍的棒球赛怎么样了···”

对哈尔来说，他父母的戒指代表了即使是恩爱的婚姻也能如此具有毁灭性。他的父母深爱彼此。他们愿意为对方做任何事。而正是因为如此，因为他母亲对父亲浓烈的爱，他的死摧毁了她。当他们从飞机的残骸里找到他的遗体时，她唯一提出的要求便是他的结婚戒指。而在此后的余生（就哈尔所知道的），她把那枚戒指串起来戴在脖子上，至死都没有取下来。

父亲的死彻底击溃了他的妈妈，在她活着的岁月里，都不曾修复过。

哈尔知道吉姆这是在暗示让他用那对戒指，来代表他和布鲁斯之间的爱。可是正如他的兄弟一样，他是不会用的。即使这对戒指意味着至死不渝的爱与忠诚，但它们也意味了巨大的杀伤。他在童年里已见证足够，之后又在对付星蓝石与赛尼斯托的过程中反复重温。

所以不，为布鲁斯，他们的结婚戒指得是他们自己的，崭新的。


	4. Chapter 4

在哈尔之前，结婚戒指对于布鲁斯来说比绿灯戒指还要像外星产物。

两人都同意由布鲁斯来选择结婚戒指。哈尔是求婚的那个人，他选的求婚戒指。现在该布鲁斯选择结婚戒指了，来代表他对哈尔爱与忠贞。哈尔想要些新的东西，和两人的过去都没有牵连。但他让布鲁斯选，而不是自己来。

他知道哈尔自从和吉姆乔丹在送请帖时谈后就显得有些郁郁寡欢。一开始他以为是哈尔见到了卡萝和凯尔，因为他知道哈尔一直没有彻底接受他们的关系。后来他意识到是因为他见了吉姆。吉姆，他想把哈尔父母的，结婚戒指，给他。

布鲁斯···不是很喜欢吉姆乔丹和杰克乔丹。两个人都跟随他们的母亲一样孤立了哈尔。吉姆过于软弱的个性使他无法反抗自己的母亲和杰克，而杰克，他从来都怨恨哈尔。哈尔是三个小孩中最像他们父亲的，是他们母亲最爱，也最恨的那一个。布鲁斯知道杰克把杰西卡的死怪在哈尔身上，他认为是她对哈尔日积月累的担忧导致了她最终的死亡。不是她本身就每况愈下的健康状态，和自从马丁乔丹去世后对自己的疏于照料，是因为哈尔选择步他父亲的后尘。

布鲁斯从来没遇到过杰克，这大概是件好事，因为他可能会忍不住出手揍他。

他猜想吉姆拿出戒指是出于和解的表示，和一个道歉，为他抛弃了哈尔这么久的时间。不过这对戒指却是最糟糕的和解礼物，萦绕着一段哈尔不想沾染到他们未来的伤心过去。一个提醒，爱可以像恨一样，具有摧枯拉朽般的毁灭力量，即使是无心的。

所以不，他们的未来会重新开始，空白的戒指，不带尘缁的回忆。


	5. Chapter 5

哈尔不想给布鲁斯买订婚戒指。他想给布鲁斯一些具有特殊含义的东西，而不光光是‘它看上去很漂亮会让我想起你’。他希望布鲁斯看见它时就能想起他。再说了，毕竟他也买不起那种能配得上世界首富的昂贵玩意。

可是布鲁斯喜欢寓有情感的东西。哈尔知道。布鲁斯喜欢，并且值得拥有，包含着哈尔过去记忆的东西。所以他非常清楚该给布鲁斯什么戒指。现在，他把那个上锁的箱子放哪了？

*****************

没有一天哈尔不是在感激阿尔弗雷德给予他和布鲁斯的祝福。老管家，布鲁斯的第二个父亲，在他们都意识到这段感情将会一直延续下去时对哈尔很明确的说过，只要他能让布鲁斯快乐，他将永远拥有他的祝福。可是即使有这份祝福，他依然有问题需要问阿尔弗雷德。

“嘿，阿福？”哈尔叫道，他走进厨房，知道老管家正在烤面包，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“当然？”绅士的英国管家回复道，转过头看着哈尔。他正在检查面包烤的怎么样了，“有什么能为你效劳的，哈尔少爷？”

“我能和布鲁斯结婚吗？”哈尔问，把玩着他专门为那枚戒指买的天鹅绒盒子，“我爱他，想与他共度余生。我无法想象和其它人在一起的样子。”距离他上一次有这种感情已经过去太久太久了，可能有15年，不，应该是接近20年了。不过这一次他由衷的从这段健康的感情里获得了快乐，而不是在两方的拉扯以及失控的边缘徘徊。“所以，请求你，我可以和他结婚吗？”

“当然，”阿尔弗雷德微笑着，“我可以看看那枚戒指吗？”他走过来，示意着哈尔手里的那个盒子。

“可以的，”哈尔说，打开盒子把自己的空军毕业戒指展示给老管家看。“我希望布鲁斯能喜欢它。它对我意义重大，我希望以后它也能对他意义重大。”

“这是你的毕业戒指，”阿尔弗雷德声音有些怪，但它又不是个问句，“你想给他一些在你成为绿灯侠之前的东西。”

“是的，我想给他一些有回忆在里面的东西，它代表着我曾经最爱的那段时光，”哈尔解释道，“把它交给他，我希望它今后能拥有更多的美好回忆。”

“这一定是最适合的戒指了，”阿尔弗雷德笑着，“现在，你准备怎么向他求婚？”

“这个，我需要你的帮忙···”

******************

哈尔把绿色的野餐毯子铺在庄园外，星空之下。今天是新月，又是个新开始的好兆头。和布鲁斯在一起的人生，永远都和布鲁斯在一起的人生。婚姻并不是布鲁斯要求的，但它却能安抚哈尔。只要想到结婚后，布鲁斯就不能，不，就不会，抛下他一个人。

阿尔弗雷德和他一起准备的晚餐，帮他找了蜡烛。借了庄园的银盘子和瓷器，细细的蜡烛放在四个角上，微光摇曳。然后布鲁斯来了，冲他遥遥笑着。每次看见布鲁斯的微笑，哈尔都感到一阵颤栗，如同起飞。相似的温暖，是他第一次成为飞行员时的狂喜和随之而来的掌声与赞扬。

“这是什么情况？”布鲁斯问，小心翼翼的坐在毯子上，努力不碰倒周围的蜡烛，“我知道今天不是我生日，我还没过的那么昏天暗地的。”

“你是指去年，你忘记了是周几所以你认为是周一其实是周五的那次？还往克拉克身上扔蝙蝠镖因为你不想要惊喜派对？”哈尔笑他，“不过你是对的，今天不是你的生日，是另外的事，但我饿死了，想吃黄油抹面包。”

“我也饿了，”布鲁斯承认，“我之前在训练。”

“真的在训练还是把迪克从屏幕顶上赶下去？”哈尔忍不住要问。迪克总是喜欢栖息在电脑屏幕顶端，不知道什么原因。

“都是。”

两人都开始吃起来。搭配的全是布鲁斯的最爱，而从他的表情哈尔可以看出来对方在慢慢的越来越困惑。直到他们吃完了甜点，哈尔知道是时候了，是时候问出那个问题。

他拾起布鲁斯的手，然后把天鹅绒盒子放上去。布鲁斯瞪着他，睁大的蓝色眼眸里有着震惊，还有些别的，哈尔在他打开盒子发现那枚戒指时，看见几乎可以称之为敬畏的情感。白金的戒指，中间镶嵌着一颗翠石，一个哈尔在还没有成为绿灯侠时就做出的选择。

“布鲁斯韦恩，你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯知道哈尔在计划着什么。那位绿灯侠的字典里没有‘低调’二字，但他又知道如何把计划完美隐藏起来（比布鲁斯估计的还要深那么一点）所以布鲁斯不知道哈尔到底要干什么，只知道他为此兴奋的不得了，还把阿福也给征募了进去。

他能确定的是不管哈尔在打算什么，肯定是积极向上的。阿福不会同意参与任何会伤害他的计划，哈尔也不会要求他这么做。所以有阿尔弗雷德在意味着这是件好事，但布鲁斯还是想不出到底会是什么。难道他又忘记了什么周年纪念日？还是有什么重要的宇宙庆典？除此外布鲁斯真的想不出有什么其它的了。

他只知道哈尔要他一个半小时后到指定的地方，而他应该着装得体。他知道那群孩子们在背后窃笑着什么，而他对今早达米安和哈尔独处了一会儿有些忧虑（不过看到哈尔毫发无伤后就没有太过担心）。布鲁斯知道哈尔和阿尔弗雷德几天前在商量着什么，但他依然毫无头绪。

他只知道，不管哈尔在计划什么，肯定是积极向上的。

所以接下来的半小时里他不停的在试衬衣（中间很短暂的下到蝙蝠洞里对着迪克吼让他从显示器上下来，他不再是十一岁了，总有个时候他会因为电脑支撑不住而摔下来砸到别人），猜想着哈尔的计划。他不会是想告诉布鲁斯他决定要结束他们之间的关系，因为守护者要把他许配给赛尼斯托，作为什么奇怪的政治和亲，对吧？阿尔弗雷德可能是在帮他想一个‘我爱你，但是如果我不这么做的话地球就会有危险’大义灭亲的分手理由。或者是要告诉布鲁斯他快死了，感染了外星病毒，或者是得了癌症，或者是，或者是，布鲁斯想不出来它会是什么。

他沿着小路走向和哈尔约好的地方，在认出哈尔轮廓的同时就忍不住微笑起来，然后男人看了过来，也淡淡笑着。哈尔冲他笑着的样子仿佛布鲁斯是这个世上最美好的造物，像是飞跃群星，又像崭新飞机发动机低沉的轰鸣。他冲他微着的样子，仿佛布鲁斯是他的全宇宙。布鲁斯深爱这个表情，他永远为之而陶醉，并渴求着更多。

“这是什么情况？”布鲁斯问，小心翼翼的坐在毯子上，肌肉因为早先的训练而酸痛，努力不碰倒周围的蜡烛，“我知道今天不是我生日，我还没过的那么昏天暗地的。”

“你是指去年，你忘记了是周几所以你认为是周一其实是周五的那次？还往克拉克身上扔蝙蝠镖因为你不想要惊喜派对？”哈尔笑他，提醒布鲁斯那令人尴尬的场景，“不过你是对的，今天不是你的生日，是另外的事，但我饿死了，想吃黄油抹面包。”

“我也饿了，”布鲁斯承认，“我之前在训练。”

“真的在训练还是把迪克从屏幕顶上赶下去？”哈尔问，显然是忍不住。

“都是，”叹了口气，知道他的大儿子有多荒谬。迪克总有一天会伤到自己的。

两人都开始吃起来，真美味。显然是阿福做的，全是他的最爱，所以布鲁斯对哈尔的目的更加好奇。不仅仅是这顿晚餐，下一步是什么？哈尔想要干嘛？到底发生了什么？他是世上最厉害的侦探，但显然还是不够清楚哈尔脑袋里在想什么。

布鲁斯能感觉到那一刻的来临，在甜点过后。当哈尔慢慢的从口袋里拿出什么东西。是个黑色的天鹅绒盒子，希望朝他铺天盖地而来，他祈祷那希望是真的。如果不是的话···哈尔把盒子给他，然后他打开了，里面是一枚白金的戒指，中间镶嵌着一颗绿色的石头，一枚他只听人说过，却从未有机会见过的戒指。

哈尔笑了，胜过满天繁星。

“布鲁斯韦恩，你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

对达米安来说，他父亲和哈尔乔丹的关系中最令他惊异的一件事是，他居然真的喜欢哈尔乔丹。他并不是在忍耐灯侠，像他对待瑟琳娜那样。他不厌恶他们的关系，不像他厌恶父亲和他其它兄弟姐妹的关系那样。他居然是真的喜欢乔丹，喜欢和他呆在一起，喜欢他到足够同意他和父亲的婚姻。

那段关系开始的时候，他还不是这样想的。不，当乔丹和父亲刚在一起时，他做好了一套要让乔丹极其缓慢而痛苦的死亡计划。是个非常令人印象深刻的计划，所以当他改变主意后，就把这个计划当成建议给了一个略微担忧的托德。那个时候他依然希望自己的亲生父母能够复合，像他3岁时穿戴着父亲留下的披风希望能够让母亲高兴那样（至少那时是成真了，她确实高兴了一阵），那个时候他完全不明白父亲到底从哈尔乔丹身上看到了什么。

当这段关系随着岁月发展时，他开始慢慢懂了。开始慢慢理解绿灯侠只是哈尔乔丹的外表，但又和父亲还有肯特的不太一样。对父亲来说，布鲁斯韦恩，公子哥和公司总裁，是外表，是他对外的谎言，防止人们靠的过近。蝙蝠侠则是另一个外表，更接近真实的布鲁斯韦恩，但又不完全。对于肯特来说，超人是个面具，而克拉克肯特才是真实的，是那个被人类养大的外星人，拼尽全力想融入另一个外星球。绿灯侠···绿灯侠的伪装是最让他着迷的，并在此过程中让他觉得乔丹也许更适合父亲。

绿灯侠，在某种意义上，把乔丹掩盖起来了，他的戒指让他亮得刺眼，以此掩盖了他的聪明才智，表现的像个自以为是的笨蛋，往下跳的时候想都不想一下。知道如果他这样做，人们就不会思考的太多，还疑惑着为什么一个从空军学院毕业的战斗机飞行员会如此愚蠢。有这样的想法，就会在战斗中忘记真实的他有多么的危险和可怕。忘记乔丹曾受过磨难，在成为绿灯侠前破碎孤单的童年，青年时的摸爬滚打，以及后来海滨城毁灭时不可磨灭的巨大创伤，到重生时一点一滴的血肉再建。

而乔丹让他父亲参与了进去，让父亲帮助修复他，也帮助着修复他父亲。他们相互支撑，带给对方力量，相互汲取，又相互给予，不让对方枯竭。从来不强迫对方扮演不适合的角色，采取不愿意的行动。不像他母亲对待父亲那样，也不像赛尼斯托那样辜负哈尔。

他们把对方棱角毫发无伤的包容进自己的人生，而不是徒劳无功的试图把错误的拼图塞进错误的地方。他们也不曾要求对方仅仅只担当自己想象中的角色，因为分得清什么是幻想，什么是现实。

“所以达米安，你觉得怎么样？”乔丹重复道，把他从思绪中拉回现实，“我应该向你父亲求婚吗？”

“是的，”达米安说，“我希望父亲回答‘我愿意’。”


	8. Chapter 8

哥谭时报的头条是获取自家兄长订婚信息非常奇怪的地方，吉姆觉得好笑，尤其是如果你哥哥还是求婚的那一个。

哈尔没有告诉吉姆他准备像布鲁斯求婚。自从两人恢复联系后，他们交谈的比过去十年加起来还多，比自从哈尔满18那天被赶出家门后还要多。但即使现在他们来往频繁了，哈尔准备向人求婚这件事他依然完全不知情。仿佛他的兄长认为这种事做弟弟的并不需要提前知道。

从哈尔的角度来说，他可能正是这么想的。吉姆知道自己在很早之前就搞砸了，当他本该继续和哈尔保持联系时他听从了母亲和杰克，把哈尔寄来的信全扔进垃圾桶，直到有一天它们不再出现。据哈尔所说他停止写信的理由是因为他知道他在浪费邮票，而且从那个时候，哈尔决定了没有必要再让他们知道他在学院和军队的成就。

所以哈尔可能到现在依然觉得没有必要让他知道他的成就，吉姆想，试图这样说服自己。哈尔可能想我说不说吉姆都不会在意。

这个想法让他畏惧，他把报纸放下，文章只读了一半，端起咖啡杯深思熟虑的望着，仿佛那些深棕苦涩的液体中藏有答案。因为最让人难过的事是，他的确在意，但同时他也知道是什么导致了哈尔认为他依然不会。韦恩怎么看待他，认为他和杰克一样憎恶着哈尔。

哈尔是母亲最矛盾的抉择，永远是她最爱和最恨的孩子，两种极端的情感都来自同一个原因，他是最像父亲的那一个。到最后他变得太像了，拒绝双脚留在地面，每一步都像是重复着父亲当年的道路。美国空军学院。军官。战斗机飞行员。费里斯航空的测飞员，哈尔总是在刻印父亲，即使不是有心的，但这让母亲伤透了心。从而也使得他成为她最爱和最恨的孩子。杰克对此疯狂嫉妒，他认为哈尔只配是最不讨喜的那一个。即使他在吉姆前先和哈尔和解，但吉姆依然认为他的大哥从来没有停止过对哈尔是最被爱着的那个孩子的怨恨。

韦恩曾对他有过类似的谴责。认为他讨厌哈尔这个勇敢的，有着坚定意志的哥哥。所以他选择了简单的那条出路，太过懦弱而不敢反抗母亲和杰克，之后也继续着懦夫的角色，甚至就连在大学时也没有对哈尔伸出手。吉姆不确定韦恩是不是完全错了。该死的，即使是杰克已经和哈尔冰释前嫌了，他都依然在害怕。每一次他拿起电话或者提起笔，都会半途而废，他太害怕知道哈尔会对他说什么了，太害怕如果要修复他们之间的兄弟情谊，需要付出的巨大努力。

吉姆叹了口气，揉了揉脸。他也许不是三个中最勇敢的那一个，但他一直在努力，努力不让别人操控他，努力再坚定自信一点。为了过去没能站在的，他哥哥身边。

他有个需要打往哥谭的电话。


End file.
